The Lady In Red
by limegreenstarsxoxo
Summary: Elena Carrington is new to Rosewood. She soon joins the Rosewood swim team and be-friends Emily Fields. Shortly after arriving, weird dreams start to plague her. The dreams feature a lady in a red coat. What secret is Emily hiding? Why is she having these dreams? Who is the mysterious lady?
1. Chapter 1

_Her back was turned to me. Her coat was a deep shade of red. It looked like she was cloaked in blood. She stood, humming, some tune that I couldn't place. _

_"Who are you?" I whispered._

_She started to slowly turn towards me._

I sat up right in bed, sweating and breathing heavy. The light in my room was quickly flicked on and I saw my older sister, Sierra, standing there looking panicked and holding a flyswatter. I placed my hand on my forehead.

"Elena! I heard screaming! What's wrong?"she asked, swinging the flyswatter.

I shook my head. "Just a bad dream."

The bright bedroom light was blinding. As my eyes adjusted I realized the fact that she was holding a flyswatter. I had to laugh.

"What were you gonna do? Swat them to death?" I asked with a giggle.

She frowned and put her hand on her hip. "I panicked. This was the closest thing."

She tossed the hot pink flyswatter onto my bare bed. I noticed my bright blue comforter and matching sheets on the floor.

I groaned.

"Uh, Elena?" she asked, eyeing the ground next to her suspiciously.

"What?"

She bent down and picked up my lime green alarm clock. She waved it in the air. "Poor clock."

"I must of thrown it in my sleep."

"What was your dream about?"

"I can't remember," I lied.

She raised her eyebrow, deciding it was too early to press for more information she turned her back and walked out. I checked the clock on my phone. _5:05. _I don't have to be up for another hour for swim practice but there's no hope in me getting sleep. I stood up and ran a brush throughout my insanely frizzy brown hair. I walked over to my dresser and pulled some clean clothes from it. I then made my way out the door to the bathroom. Dropping them on the counter by the sink, I stared in the mirror. My face was pale. I looked as if I seen a ghost.

I opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out my Clean and Clear face wash. I started the water and washed my face. After my face was dried I raised my head and looked in the mirror. I looked _dead_. Sighing, I decided to take a shower. I started the water and went through my pre-shower routine.

I walked back into my room after a long, hot, shower. My crazy hair was wrapped in a towel. I walked into my closet and chose a pair of white sneakers and carried them over by my bed. Then I decided to go get my anti-frizz serum and go ahead and put it on my hair. I walked over to my vanity and when I looked in the mirror, the once blue towel was now blood red. Screaming, I tossed the towel off my head and threw it halfway across the room. I looked at the towel, it was now blue again. I shook my head. This lack of sleep must be messing with me.

"Finally, it's over," I muttered walking out of Rosewood High. Swim practice was especially hard today. We have a meet coming up soon so coach is making us practice on Saturdays now, too.

I was walking down the steps when Emily Fields ran up beside me. "You okay, Elena? You were a little off today," she said, grabbing my arm to stop me.

"Just tired, that's all."

I didn't look at her but I knew she was giving me a look. I like Emily. She's nice and she's a great friend. But she would think I'm one fry short of a happy meal if I told her I had a dream about a girl in a red coat and I hallucinated that my towel turned red.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I just nodded.

"Okay then...if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," she smiled.

I finally looked at her and smiled.

"Emily!"

We both turned to see Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings at the bottom of the steps. I didn't know those three well. I just moved here last month and I only really know Emily. I do, although, know about the girls. Hanna, the blonde one is the most popular girl here in Rosewood High, Spencer is the school brainiac and I don't know too much about Aria.

"Hey guys, this is Elena Carrington. She's on the swim team. Elena this is Aria, Hanna, and Spencer," she said with a smile.

Aria smiled, Hanna looked around, and Spencer stared at Emily.

"I uh, better go," Emily said.

She raced down the steps to join her friends and they walked off in a huddle. I felt a stab of envy. I wish I had a close group of friends like that. I fished my iPod out of my bag and put my earbuds in. The sound of Kelly Clarkson accompanied me on the way home.

I checked the time on my phone. It was 11 PM already. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had the eerie feeling I was being watched as I drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, guys, what do you think? Oh and this IS taking place during season 3 (Elena knows nothing about Mona, A, Alison, etc.)This is my first fanfic so please be nice(: Thank you for reading!**

**Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The humming was soft. Yet it had a creepy vibe to it. _

_"Please, who are you?" I cried out._

_Slowly the humming got louder as she turned to face me._

_Her eyes locked on to mine._

"Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show..."

I groaned and slapped my alarm clock, instantly shushing Kelly Clarkson.

My phone started vibrating on my bedside table. Picking it up, I glanced at the name on the screen. I hit the answer button and the chirpy voice of my annoying older sister greeted me on the other line.

"Morning sis!"

I could hear the grin in her voice, I had to roll my eyes.

"No eye rolling this early!" she snapped.

How the heck did she know I was rolling my eyes?

"Reply would ya? I know you're there. I can hear your breathing. That means you're alive."

"Sorry, it's just too early," I stated, shaking my head.

"Not that early. Anyhow, I wanted to call and say that I'm not gonna be at the house today. Janet's birthday party. I'm on the road now."

I raised an eyebrow. "You always tell me not to use the phone and drive."

"I'm a fabu multi-tasker. And technically, I am parked. There's Lucky Charms, Milk, and some cash in the kitchen. I need you to hit up the grocery store and buy some stuff. I left a list," she told me.

My sister and her lists.

"Kay kay."

"I should be back about seven this evening. I better jet! Love ya!"

"Love you."

She had already hung up. I sighed and got out of bed.

I walked through the aisles. Only one more item on the list. I went down the toiletry isle to pick up some toilet paper when I heard someone behind me.

"Elena?"

I turned around to see Emily and Aria standing there. Emily was smiling big but Aria looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, Emily!" I greeted her with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Shopping for Sierra," I held up my blue basket and rolled my eyes which prompted a laugh from her.

"You?" I countered.

"Aria and I were here to get some..." she trailed off.

She was staring at something behind me. I turned around and saw a blonde haired boy looking at her and Aria. I turned back to Emily and Aria but Aria was already walking away rapidly.

"Something wrong?" I asked Emily, who was still watching the boy intently.

"No."

She tore her eyes from him and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I gotta run, laters!"

I watched her chase after Aria, who was running toward the bathroom. I looked back at the boy. His eyes looked familiar. A blue grey. He quickly darted off. I shrugged to myself and went to the checkout.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ I placed the shopping bags on the counter and walked over to the home phone. I picked it up and before I could answer I was interrupted.

"Hey, Elena. It's Emily. I wanted to see if you were interested in hanging out tonight."

I smiled. "Sure. When and where?"

"My house. Would 6 work?"

"Sure!"

"Okay! See you then!"

She hung up and I glanced at the clock. 4:12. I unloaded the groceries, took a shower, and by the time I straightened my hair, it was 5:48. I wrote a note for Sierra to find and walked outside and walked over to Emily's.

I knocked on the door and a woman answered.

"You must be Elena! I'm Emily's mom," she said as she ushered me inside.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fields."

"Please, call me Pam," she smiled and Emily came downstairs.

"Hey Elena! I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something?" she asked.

"Sounds good."

"I'll make snacks," Pam said and went into the kitchen.

I followed Emily up to her room and sat on a desk chair.

"If you want to look through the movies, I'll go get the popcorn," she said, motioning to a shelf with movies and CD's on it. I nodded and she bounded downstairs.

I walked over to the black shelf and started to look through them. There was a blank case and I decided to pull it out to see what DVD was inside. Standing on my tiptoes, I reached up and grasped the case but as I pulled, a photo album fell down and hit me in the head.

"Ow," I muttered.

I bent down to pick up the photo album, as I got nearer to it, I realized it fell open, I picked it up and I saw a picture with a young Emily standing beside a blonde girl. Must be Hanna. There was something familiar about the blonde girl. It wasn't Hanna. I gasped. The girl had the same eyes as the boy in the store. The same bone chilling eyes of the girl in my dream.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'm still new at this so I'm figuring out the whole writing thing. Please review and thanks for reading!(:**


End file.
